1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to efficient gas burners for burning natural gas and propane gaseous fuels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel gas burner system that may be used in fireplaces and/or camp fires and is portable to accomplish dual purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas burners are classified in U.S. Class 126, sub-classes 91, 92R, 125, 126 and 512. In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,073 there is disclosed and claimed a flat pan burner having a U-shaped base pan which is connected to a formed top layer. The burner in this patent was designed for and has been used in gas fireplaces.
In our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/705,845 filed Sep. 27, 1996, there is shown and described hollow log burners of the type manufactured for use in artificial log camp fires. This latter burner system includes light-weight reinforced ceramic fiber (RCF) logs which have hollow passageways as well as burner jets for producing gas flames emitted from the logs and is incorporated by reference herein. Such gas log units have been used in remote areas where natural gas is not available, thus, require that tanks of propane be provided and that the units can be disassembled and assembled at the camp site if stored in a disassembled or partially assembled condition. Such units are not usable as a grill or as a gas burner system for a gas fireplace, thus, are single purpose fireplace units. Our U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,568 issued Nov. 18, 1997 also shows and describes moulded lightweight insulating reinforced ceramic fiber (RCF) fireplace elements using materials of the type used herein.
It would be desirable to provide a novel dual purpose gas burner which may be used in a fireplace as a burner or on a deck as a campfire or a grill and/or as a portable and storable campfire-grill that may be set into operation by removing a storage cover and connecting a gas line to the burner unit.